


Queen for a Day

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Queen (Band)
Genre: A Night at the Opera Era, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: When Queen moved out to the country to write and make A Night at the Opera, a certain serpentine demon went with them.





	1. 1975

Crowley stretched and let out a little groan as he started to wake up. He was a little disappointed to find himself alone in bed. He hadn't fallen asleep that way. It had been a really wonderful night. He got up and found a robe at the foot of the bed. Slipping it on he left the bedroom, following the voices that he heard coming from the kitchen. The four of them were standing around the kitchen island talking. It was nice that they weren't arguing at the moment. The talking stopped as soon as Crowley came within sight and there were suddenly eight eyes staring at him. He looked down at himself to see if maybe he'd forgotten to tie the robe or something. 

"What?" He asked, looking back up at them. 

"We need to ask you something." Roger said, trying to hide a smirk. 

"Alright. What's up?" Crowley was trying to hide the fact that he was extremely nervous suddenly. Freddie made his way over and practically draped himself around Crowley's shoulders. 

"Darling, who is Zira?" He whispered in Crowley's ear, though loud enough the others could hear him. Crowley's eyes went wide for about two seconds before he cleared his throat and tried to put on an uninterested look. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. He tried to step away from Freddie but the young man was very good at keeping him still. 

"Now we all know that's bullshit." Brian said with a chuckle. 

"Yup, definitely lying." Roger said as Deacy nodded. 

"I'm a demon, Roger. It's kind of in the job description." Crowley shook his head. He'd never hidden who he was from them. This particular group of mortals actually took to him being a demon rather easily and didn't seem to care. 

"Come on, love. You can tell me, can't you?" Freddie asked with a bit of a pout to his face. Crowley looked at him for a moment and then sighed. 

"When you look at me like that, how can I say no?" He smiled before giving Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek. "How do you even know about Zira anyway?" 

"You were moaning the name in your sleep, darling." Freddie answered. Crowley sighed and then went over to sit on the kitchen stool that Freddie had been previously occupying. 

"Alright, so tell us. Who is Zira?" Roger asked again. 

"Zira is.....my best friend." It was the only way Crowley could think to describe it. "I've known him for a very, very long time. We're not even really supposed to like each other." Crowley chuckled. 

"Why's that?" Deacy asked, even though he'd been looking like he wasn't entirely paying attention. 

"Because he's an angel." Crowley started to draw little circles on the kitchen island with his finger. "Demon and angel....we're hereditary enemies. Or so he keeps saying." He sighed. 

"So if you're a demon and he's an angel and he keeps saying you're not friends, why do you call him your best friend?" Brian usually came up with some pretty good questions. 

"We've crossed paths quite a lot over the years. Even came up with an arrangement. Sometimes if we're both supposed to be somewhere, one of us will take over both jobs. Do the blessing and the tempting. The work gets done and only one of us has to be put out." He kept his eyes on the table. "And up until I met the four of you, he was the only person that I could really talk to about.....things." He shrugged. 

"Kind of hard to talk to regular humans about demonic things." Roger commented. 

"Exactly." Crowley said with a nod. "But with Aziraphale....it's easy." Crowley couldn't hide the tiny smile that appeared on his lips as he talked about the angel. "And it helps that he's really a softy. Sometimes he'll get this little pout. Like when Hamlet was a dud. You know that's my doing? That it was so successful? Little demonic miracle to make Aziraphale happy. He loved that damned gloomy play." Crowley rolled his eyes. 

The four band members just exchanged glances at each other while Crowley talked. 

"And Satan save me that angel does love books. Been running a bookshop for nearly two centuries." Crowley chuckled a little. "He never sells anything but he has the shop so he can have somewhere to store his books. He just adores them." 

Freddie moved over to stand next to Crowley and leaned against his shoulder a little bit. He moved one hand up to stroke the hair over Crowley's ear as he talked to him. 

"It sounds to me like the two of you are a bit more than just friends, darling." He'd heard that tone of voice before. Seen that look in the eye. Even Crowley's yellow snake eyes couldn't hide his feelings. 

"Doesn't matter, really." Crowley shrugged again. 

"Why not?" Deacy asked. He'd been going over lyrics in his head while the conversation was going on. 

"He doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about him. And even if he did, we couldn't be together. Heaven and Hell wouldn't appreciate it at all. He'd get a strongly worded note and I would get....." Crowley made a motion with his thumb across his neck. The four men made a face. 

"That's absolutely and completely tragic. You're like Romeo and Juliet but with worse families." Freddie gave Crowley a kiss on the cheek. 

"Pretty much." Crowley agreed. 

"Well, is there anything at all that we can do? Any way that we can help?" Roger offered. He really did hate seeing their friend like this. Though Crowley hadn't been in their lives very long they'd all gotten close to him pretty quickly. 

"No, but I do appreciate the offer. Just having someone to talk to about him is helping a lot." Crowley smiled. He got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Now, I believe you boys have some work to do. The album isn't going to write itself." He gave Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek before going to go take a shower. He had some things he had to take care of. 

It was a few years later before Crowley heard a song that felt like it was written specifically for him and Aziraphale. A song that sang to him deep in his soul. Freddie had said he'd write a song for them one day. He hadn't been lying.


	2. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gets Crowley tickets to a concert.

It had taken a bit of a miracle for Aziraphale to get the concert tickets but he had managed to get them. He thought for sure that Crowley would enjoy them. It was strange, getting a gift for Crowley but it just felt like the right thing to do. They met, as they usually did, in St James park. 

"What's up?" Crowley asked as he took a seat on the bench they always occupied. 

"I...got something for you. Thought you might enjoy it. You could take someone with you." Aziraphale said as he pulled the little manila envelope out of his pocket and held it out to Crowley. 

"Why are you buying me gifts, angel? What do you want?" Crowley raised an eyebrow as he took the envelope. 

"Am I not allowed to just do something nice? Even for someone who isn't supposed to be my friend?" It was part of being an angel, wasn't it? Crowley just smiled and shook his head. He opened the envelope and looked at the tickets and immediately the smile was gone. 

"No." Crowley shook his head and put the tickets back in the envelope, holding it back to Aziraphale. 

"No? But Crowley..." Aziraphale was completely confused. "I thought you would enjoy..." 

"You thought wrong." Crowley said as he got to his feet. "I.....I can't." He was fighting a losing battle trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. 

"Crowley, what is going on?" Aziraphale was suddenly very worried. 

"You wouldn't understand it, angel. I'm.....I'm sorry you went to all the trouble of getting those tickets but I just....I can't." He cleared his throat. 

"Let's go have a drink. Alright? Maybe we can talk?" Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley's shoulder. The demon just nodded and they went back to Aziraphale's bookshop. The tickets for Queen + Adam Lambert tucked neatly in his coat pocket. 

Aziraphale had held onto the tickets. He wasn't sure what to do with them, if he were honest. He didn't know how to go about selling them and just giving them away didn't seem right either. So they stayed in his desk drawer in his shop for the months since the day he tried to give them to Crowley. 

The night of the concert, Crowley showed up at the bookshop about an hour before the doors to the venue were to open. He took a deep breath before going in and looking at Aziraphale. 

"Do you still have the tickets?" He asked. 

"Hello to you, too." Aziraphale cleared his throat and put his book away. "And yes, I do still have them. Wasn't quite sure how to get rid of them." He pulled the envelope out of his desk drawer and held it out to Crowley. 

"I....will you come with me?" Crowley's expression was practically begging Aziraphale to say yes. 

"Of course. We've got plenty of time to get there before the curtain." Aziraphale hadn't really been to any rock and roll concerts so he wasn't completely certain how things worked. Crowley just managed a smile and nodded. 

Aziraphale had to admit that the concert was actually rather enjoyable. The use of a full orchestra for some of the music gave it a wonderful touch that he hadn't really paid attention to when it was blaring from Crowley's car radio. Some of it was really nice to listen to, though. And he'd had a bit of a hard time not laughing at the song that mentioned Beelzebub. The confusing part of the evening, though, was Crowley's reaction. There was a level of emotion coming off of him that Aziraphale hadn't experienced since their time caring for Warlock. And Aziraphale could most definitely say that those emotions included love. Crowley was surprising him.

"Are you quite alright?" Aziraphale asked as he noticed Crowley wiping at his eyes when the house lights came up. 

"Yeah, I'm.....yeah." Crowley nodded. He forced a smile as he looked at Aziraphale. "I'm okay, really. I need to....I need to do something." Without hesitation he took Aziraphale's hand and started to walk out of the auditorium. It took only a couple of moments for him to find the door to get backstage and the rather large security guard keeping people away. 

"Crowley, what are you doing? We can't just waltz back there!" Aziraphale was quite afraid that Crowley was going to do something to the guard. 

"Excuse me, sir. Could you do me a rather large favor?" Crowley let go of Aziraphale's hand and stood very close to the security guard. 

"Nobody gets backstage." The man looked down at Crowley. It wasn't often they found people taller than he was. 

"You have a radio, right? And that radio connects you to other security guards back stage with the band. Is that correct?" Crowley kept his hands in plain sight, rocking on his feet slightly. 

"Yeah, what of it?" The guard was both curious and suspicious. 

"Will you do me a favor and radio one of your fellow security guards and tell Roger that the yellow eyed flash bastard is here to see him?" Crowley gave him a bright smile. The security guard just looked at him but did as Crowley asked. 

A few moments later the door backstage came flying open and Roger practically launched himself at Crowley. Crowley laughed and just hugged Roger for a good minute before stepping back and looking at him. 

"You have let yourself go, haven't you old man?" Crowley said with a laugh. 

"And you haven't aged a day." Roger shook his head. 

"Comes with being immortal." Crowley winked at him and Roger just shook his head again. Roger then noticed the rather stunned and completely confused man standing a short distance behind Crowley. 

"And who's that?" Roger raised an eyebrow. Crowley went back and pushed the angel a bit forward, closer to Roger. 

"This is Aziraphale." 

"Wait.....THE Aziraphale?" Roger raised an eyebrow. Crowley nodded and Roger felt the need to automatically pull the angel into a hug. "He's told us so much about you it's nice to finally put a face to the name." 

"I...um...oh...well yes." Aziraphale's confusion only grew. Crowley hadn't told him anything about any of this, but one of the most famous rock bands in the world knew who he was? He wasn't sure how to handle that. 

"Come on back. The guys are gonna want to see you!" Roger grabbed Crowley by the arm and started to pull him backstage. Crowley hesitated a minute. 

"You really sure Brian's going to want to see me?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

"That's in the past, Snakey. I promise." Roger smiled and Crowley relaxed a bit. He did manage to grab Aziraphale before they all disappeared backstage. 

The next several minutes were a complete blur for Aziraphale. Crowley was talking with the various band members. There seemed to be very brief tension between Crowley and the one called Brian with the ridiculous haircut but it was over quickly enough. And once again, they all knew who he was. During the course of the conversations Aziraphale learned that it had been twenty five years since Crowley had last seen any of them. That he had spent a great deal of time with the band in their glory days. And that he'd gotten very close to all of them. 

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay in touch." Crowley said. "It was just....hard." There was a slight shake to his voice. There was that emotion again. 

"It's alright, Crowley. Really. We all understand." The one known as Deacy said. Aziraphale thought it was a little bit of a ridiculous nickname. And then the young man that seemed to be the current lead singer stepped up to the four men talking. 

"It's nice to meet you, sir." He was very polite. Crowley shook the young man's hand and took a deep breath. 

"You did an absolutely wonderful job tonight." He said. 

"Thank you." Adam gave a little bow of his head. 

"You know, young man.....Freddie Mercury was one of the most important people in my life, and I have to say....." Crowley stopped a moment, his voice shaking as he started to tear up a bit. "He would have loved you." 

"That really means a lot to me. Thank you." Adam gave another little nod and patted Crowley on the shoulder. Roger offered Crowley a handkerchief but he waved it away. This all seemed so completely unlike Crowley. It was nice to see this different side of him. They ended up staying well past the time that most of the others had gone home and were even invited back to the hotel rooms but Crowley declined. 

"Need to get this one home. It's ridiculously past his bed time." Crowley said with a slight laugh. 

"But Crowley, you know I don't...." Aziraphale started, shutting up when Crowley gave him that look. He just nodded and smiled at the men. 

"Don't be a stranger this time, okay?" Roger said as he hugged Crowley for about the millionth time that night. 

"I won't. I promise." Crowley said with a sigh. "I expect free tickets the next time you're in London." He gave Roger a wink. 

"Count on it." Roger said and walked the two of them out to Crowley's car. Crowley was quiet the entire ride back to the bookshop. A lot had gone on and he was trying to wrap his head around all of it. While it had been great to catch up with the guys, it made him realize how much he still really missed Freddie. 

"Do you want to come in for something to drink?" Aziraphale asked as they sat in the car outside the bookshop. 

"No, thank you." Crowley cleared his throat and shook his head. "You should go. Probably have some old books you need to sort or something." 

"Crowley...." Aziraphale reached out and put a hand on Crowley's arm. 

"Aziraphale, I appreciate your concern but I would also really appreciate it if you would just this once pretend that everything is actually okay." Crowley looked at him over the tops of his sunglasses. Aziraphale could read a million different things going on in those yellow eyes. He just nodded and offered Crowley a smile. 

"Of course. Thank you for the ride, and for taking me to the concert. It was actually quite enjoyable." He said before getting out of the car. "See you later?" 

"Yeah, later." Crowley said with a nod. Aziraphale shut the door and Crowley drove off at his usual breakneck pace through the streets of London. 

It was shortly after dawn when Anthony J Crowley finally made his way out of the gates of Kensal Green Cemetery and back to his flat.


	3. November 27th, 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Brian and Crowley

Crowley couldn't go inside. Of course the funeral would be held at a church. He couldn't fault anyone for that. And if he did try to go inside, the pain would be too much for him to stay quiet. It would be extremely disrespectful for him to be in that state under the circumstances. So he stood outside on the sidewalk, wishing for the first time in a long time that he had never actually fallen. There weren't many people in attendance but Freddie would have liked it that way. Just family and close friends. Crowley was still standing on the sidewalk outside the church when people started coming out. The first person to notice him was Brian. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian practically growled as he made his way over to Crowley. 

"You know why I'm here." Crowley said. He noticed that Roger and John were heading in their direction. 

"So you couldn't be there for him, you couldn't even attend the service and you think you're welcome here?" Brian's fists were clenched. 

"Brian....I couldn't...." Crowley started. Roger came up and put a hand on Brian's shoulder. 

"He can't come into a church, Brian." He was trying to keep the other man calm. Brian looked at Roger for a moment and then looked back at Crowley. 

"You could have stopped this. You could have saved him." If looks could kill Crowley would have been dead on the spot. 

"You need to stop talking about things you don't understand." Crowley was now clenching his fists. 

"If you really loved him the way you said you did, you would have saved him." Brian stood up straight just long enough to get knocked flat on his ass. Crowley lashed out, punching Brian hard enough to break his nose. He didn't even care that he was currently standing on consecrated ground. 

"Do not talk about what you don't understand, Brian." He said again. 

"Brian, stop it." Roger tried to help him to his feet. John was on Brian's other side. 

"And what don't I understand, huh? What is it that you know that I don't?" Brian shook Roger and John off and stepped closer to Crowley. 

"You think I didn't offer? That I didn't tell him I could heal him? You think I just let this happen?" Crowley's nails were now digging into his palms. 

"Then why didn't you?" Brian just kept glaring. 

"Because he told me not to." Crowley stepped back a little bit. "There were....consequences he wasn't willing to accept." 

"Consequences? What kind of consequences could be worse than dying?" Brian was ready to swing at Crowley. 

"An eternity in Hell." Crowley was starting to calm down a bit now. "In case you've forgotten, Brian, I am a fucking demon." As if to make a point, Crowley had to step back off the church grounds. It had gotten to the point that he couldn't handle it anymore. "Anytime I heal someone, it risks their soul." 

"He wouldn't have wanted that." John said, trying to pull Brian back. "Come on, let's go...." People were starting to get curious about what was going on. 

"You should have done it anyway." Brian shook John off again and stormed off. 

"Fuck you, Brian." Crowley was trying to hold it together but he was unraveling. 

"He's just....he's mad. He's gotta take it out on somebody." Roger tried to explain and Crowley shook his head. 

"Don't, Roger. Just....don't." He sighed. He watched Brian walk away for a minute before just turning and walking the other direction. Everything that Brian had said were things that Crowley said to himself. He left the Bentley where it was parked and took a walk. There was no way that he was going to be able to drive in his current state. He angrily wiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks as he just kept walking with no particular destination in mind.


	4. 1975 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has locked himself in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting inspiration for a story that should have only been one chapter. This is inspired by the actual event of Roger Taylor locking himself in the closet until they agreed to put I'm In Love With My Car on the album.

Crowley had been gone for three days. He thought that they could handle three days without him. They were adults, after all. They could definitely behave for a measly three days. He had been very, very wrong. Crowley did manage to make it into the house before they realized he'd gotten back. 

"Crowley, darling!" Freddie said as he practically threw himself at the demon. Crowley laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Freddie, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad to see you." Freddie tilted his head a little as he draped himself over Crowley's shoulder. "We have a bit of a crisis." 

"What is it this time?" Crowley said with a sigh. There seemed to be one crisis or another since they'd come out here to the country. 

"It's Roger." Brian said as he walked into the living room. 

"He's refusing to come out of the closet." Deacy said as he followed Brian. 

"I think it would be Roger's decision as to whether or not he admitted to being gay." Crowley said as he tried to keep a straight face. 

"Not that." Brian rolled his eyes. Deacy chuckled. 

"He's locked himself in the closet and refuses to come out." Freddie said with a chuckle. 

"What did you do?" Crowley raised an eyebrow as he looked at the three men. He knew Roger wouldn't be doing this without what he considered to be a good reason. 

"They don't want his song on the album." Deacy said. Crowley looked at Freddie and Brian. 

"It's an extremely weird song." Freddie made a face. Now Crowley was curious. If Freddie thought it was weird it had to be very strange indeed. Crowley took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Let me talk to him." He smiled, giving Freddie another kiss on the cheek. Brian pointed the way to the closet that Roger was locked in. Crowley went over and lightly knocked on the door. 

"Go away!" Roger said through the door. 

"Roger, darling, it's me. Will you let me in?" Crowley put a hand on the doorknob. When there wasn't a response, he ran his finger over the knob and then turned it, opening the door. 

"I'm not coming out." Roger was sitting on the floor in the back corner with his knees pulled up and his arms crossed resting on top of them. 

"I'm not asking you to." Crowley grinned as he shut the door behind him. He turned the closet light on before sitting down next to Roger. "So what's this song that they don't want on the album?" 

"It's called I'm in Love With My Car. " He didn't look at Crowley. He was waiting for the same look that the others had given him. 

"Okay. That is....different." Crowley ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you want this song on the album so badly?" He was trying very hard not to judge. Roger was usually pretty good with the music writing. 

"It's about you. And the Bentley." He did look up at Crowley then. Crowley had an amused smile on his face. He would have loved to argue but he just couldn't. It was an accurate assessment of his relationship with the Bentley. 

"Did you tell them that?" Crowley shifted a little and put an arm around Roger's shoulders. 

"They didn't give me a chance." He was almost pouting at that point. Crowley gave him a sideways hug and then got to his feet. There wasn't a lot of room in the closet but it was enough. He held out his hand to Roger. 

"I'll get them to listen." He smiled. Roger looked at him for a moment and then took the offered hand, getting to his feet. Crowley gave him an evil grin. "Time to come out of the closet, Roger." He chuckled. 

"You're a bastard." Roger rolled his eyes but he did smile. Together they left the closet and went to explain why the song belonged on the album.


	5. 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley reveals that he's a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just keeps hitting me with new inspiration every time I turn around.

Crowley had taken Roger, Brian, John, and Freddie to his favorite bar to celebrate. They were sitting at a table in the back and he noticed that Roger was just staring at him while the others had a conversation over pints. He'd known the band for all of three days but he'd managed to talk the label into signing them. He really liked their sound. 

"Yes, Roger?" Crowley smiled as he stared right back at the young man. The other three stopped talking and looked at Roger. 

"So.....why do you always wear those sunglasses?" He tilted his head. Brian, John, and Freddie all turned to look at Crowley. 

"To hide my eyes." Crowley took a sip of his own beer. He didn't drink beer often but it seemed like the proper occasion. 

"And why would you need to hide your eyes?" Brian asked, suddenly suspicious. 

"Because I'm a demon." Crowley said with a completely straight face. The others laughed until they noticed that Crowley wasn't joking. 

"A demon?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes." Crowley nodded before sipping his pint again. 

"Really?" John asked. Crowley just cleared his throat and removed his sunglasses, revealing his yellow snake eyes. 

"Holy shit..." Brian said. Crowley cringed a bit. 

"Please don't say that." He shook his head. 

"So wait....did we just like....sell our souls to the devil for a record deal?" Roger asked, suddenly very worried. Crowley laughed and shook his head. 

"Absolutely not. I'm a temptation demon, not a deal demon. I just really like your music." He shrugged. 

"So we're not going to Hell?" Freddie asked. 

"Not because of me, no." Crowley shook his head again. The four of them actually seemed to relax. 

"This is very strange." John said. 

"You're an actual demon?" Brian asked, scratching his head a bit. 

"Yes, an actual demon." Crowley nodded. 

"Huh...." Brian said and then just shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. 

"Do any of you have any questions?" Crowley asked as he looked at the three of them. He'd never actually admitted to being a demon to humans before. He assumed they'd have quite a few questions. 

"What about crosses?" Roger asked. 

"What about them?" Crowley replied with a chuckle. 

"Like....do you get burned or whatever?" Roger wasn't looking Crowley directly in the eye, which didn't surprise the demon in the slightest. 

"No, they don't burn me." Crowley shook his head. 

"What about crucifixes?" There was a difference after all, at least Roger thought so. 

"Oh, they just make me depressed." Crowley made a face. This caused John to laugh nervously. 

"Why's that?" Freddie asked. 

"Well, I knew him. Jesus. I showed him all the kingdoms of the world. He was a very bright young man. Rather nice. And I was there, at the crucifixion. It was.....horrible." Crowley shuddered at the memory. "Every time I see a crucifix I just remember that lovely carpenter from Galilee and it makes me a bit sad." He sighed heavily. 

"You actually knew Jesus Christ?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, I did." Crowley nodded again and then downed the rest of his pint. 

"Can you go into churches?" Roger asked. 

"No." Crowley waved to the bartender for another round. "Consecrated ground. It's....well....about thirty years ago I said it was like being on the beach in bare feet." Crowley answered. All four men winced and he tried not to smile. 

"And holy water?" John asked before taking a long drink from his pint. Crowley's expression darkened. 

"Would absolutely eradicate me." He cleared his throat. 

"What do you mean by that?" Roger tilted his head again. 

"Well, you remember in the Wizard of Oz when Dorothy threw the water on the witch at the end?" Crowley picked up his new pint and took a drink. 

"Yeah." The four men said almost in unison. 

"About like that." Crowley answered. He actually wasn't completely sure that was right but he had a general idea of what holy water could do to a demon. All four men winced again. 

"That's absolutely dreadful." Freddie shook his head. He reached over and put a hand on Crowley's arm. Crowley just gave him a small smile. 

"It's why I avoid holy water at all costs." Crowley nodded. He put his hand over Freddie's and squeezed gently. They were all quiet for a moment while they drank their beer and then Roger looked at him again. 

"So....how old are you exactly?" All four men looked at Crowley expectantly. Crowley laughed softly. 

"The only thing I can tell you for sure is that I am older than the Earth itself. I was a demon for quite a while before the Earth was created and I was an angel for a long age before that so I don't honestly remember how old I am. I just know that I am very old." Crowley winked at them before sipping his beer again. They all just stared at him, Roger's jaw actually fell open. Crowley reached across the table and used a finger under his chin to shut his mouth for him. 

"That's.....really old." He said after a moment. 

"Yes, it is." Crowley rolled his eyes. 

"And how long have you been on Earth?" Brian asked this time. 

"I was the serpent that tempted Eve." Crowley gave them all a big grin. He was actually still rather proud of that achievement even if it had gotten Adam and Eve kicked out of Eden. 

"So the beginning then." Freddie said with a little laugh. Crowley nodded in response. 

"You know, you boys are taking this far better than I assumed any mortals would take it." Crowley said. 

"We're in the rock business. This isn't all that unusual." Brian said with a shrug before drinking the rest of his first beer and starting on his second. 

"Fair enough." Crowley nodded. They ended up spending the rest of the night at the bar talking until the bartender kicked them out. When they parted ways, Crowley actually got hugs from Freddie and from Roger, though Freddie's hug lasted a little longer. Crowley just knew that the band was meant for very great things and he planned to be a part of it.


End file.
